


Out cold - Bewusstlos

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [29]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Assault, Discussion Of Murder, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 84. Out cold - Bewusstlos, 83. Heal - HeilungPeter liegt im Koma und Bob harrt an seinem Bett aus.Als Peter aus dem Koma erwachte, liegt ein weiter und sehr steiniger Weg der Heilung vor ihm. Aber mit Bob und seiner Familie und seinen Freunden an seiner Seite, findet er die Kraft und Ausdauer ihn zu bewältigen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 7





	1. Out cold - Bewusstlos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment nur auf die leisen, stetigen Geräusche in dem sterilen Krankenzimmer. Nach einem Monat hatte er sich an das rhythmische Piepen gewohnt, dass Peters ruhigen Herzschlag überwachte und auch an das Summen und Fauchen der Beatmungsmaschine. In gewisser Weise hatte diese Geräuschkulisse etwas beruhigendes für Bob. Es zeigte ihm an, dass Peter stabil war, dass es nicht noch schlimmer geworden war – dass Peter noch immer lebte.

So hatte Bob sich seine Heimkehr nicht vorgestellt.

Er war nach dem Studium für ein Jahr im Ausland gewesen, die erste Hälfte in Italien, die zweite in Frankreich. Es war ein fantastisches Jahr gewesen und Bob hatte sich fast ausschließlich auf sein Volontariat konzentriert. Auf ihrer Reise durch Europa hatte Bob zwischen zwei ihrer Abenteuer den Journalisten David Murray kennen gelernt. Er war Engländer und arbeitete für das Time-Magazin in den westeuropäischen Ländern. Bob hatte den Kontakt zu Murray aufrecht erhalten und er hatte mit Freuden die Chance ergriffen, als Murray ihm ein einjähriges Volontariat bei zwei seiner Kollegen angeboten hatte.

Er war so aufgeregt gewesen, als er vor dreizehn Monaten nach Rom geflogen war. Und es war trotz all der Abenteuer, die er zuvor zusammen mit Peter und Justus erlebt hatte, die beste Erfahrung seines Lebens gewesen. Er hatte kaum Kontakt zu seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden zu Hause in Rocky Beach gehabt. Er hatte e-Mails geschrieben, manche länger, manche kürzer, aber er hatte sich nie die Zeit für einen Video-Chat genommen, obwohl alle ihn immer wieder darum gebeten hatten.

Bob hatte alle e-Mails gespeichert, die er im Laufe des Jahres geschrieben oder erhalten hatte. Er hatte den Überblick verloren, wie oft er in den letzten vier Wochen die Mails gelesen hatte, die er von Peter bekommen oder die er ihm geschickt hatte. Irgendwann in den ersten Wochen des vergangenen Jahres hatte die Freundschaft zwischen Peter und Bob sich verändert. Am Anfang hatte Bob es gar nicht gemerkt, als sich der Ton in ihren Mails langsam verändert hatte, als sie begonnen hatten immer mehr miteinander zu flirten, als aus einer Mail pro Woche eine Mail alle zwei Tage und schließlich sogar mehrere täglich geworden waren.

Bob konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem ihm plötzlich so deutlich klar geworden war, dass seine Sehnsucht nach Peter nichts mehr mit Freundschaft zu tun hatte. Es war genau eine Woche vor der Abreise nach Paris gewesen.

Er hatte in einer Gastfamilie gelebt (auch das hatte Murray für ihn organisiert) und so kurz vor dem Abschied hatten seine beiden Gastschwestern entschieden, dass er doch noch einmal das volle Touristen-Programm erleben müsse, vor dem er sich bis zu dieser Woche sehr erfolgreich gedrückt hatte. Natürlich hatte er in den Monaten zuvor längst alle Sehenswürdigkeiten von Rom und der näheren Umgebung abgeklappert gehabt.

Er hatte gedacht, sie würden ihn durch Rom schleifen wollen, stattdessen hatten sie ihn ins Auto gesetzt und waren nach Pompeji und zum Vesuv gefahren. Und als er dort am späten Vormittag auf dem Vulkan gestanden und in den (wenig spektakulären) Krater hinab gestarrt hatte, hatte er sich mit einer Heftigkeit Peter herbei gesehnt, die er in diesem Moment wirklich nicht begriffen hatte. Es hatte sich plötzlich so falsch an gefühlt, ohne Peter dort zu stehen und den atemberaubenden Blick auf die Landschaft um den Vulkan herum nicht mit seinem Freund teilen zu können.

Danach war Bob über Wochen hinweg von Liebeskummer und Selbstzweifeln geplagt gewesen. Bei jeder Mail, die er von Peter bekommen hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sich das Flirten darin nicht nur einbildete. Sie waren schon so lange befreundet gewesen – konnte man sich nach so vielen Jahren, in denen man so eine enge Freundschaft geteilt hatte, tatsächlich plötzlich ineinander verlieben? War es vielleicht einfach nur die räumliche Trennung, die dafür sorgte, dass Bobs Gefühle ihm einen Streich spielten? Oder waren diese Gefühle für Peter schon vorher da gewesen, aber unentdeckt geblieben, weil sie einander zu nahe gestanden hatten und ihre Freundschaft zu fest definiert gewesen war?

Diese wirren Gedanken und Fragen hatten schließlich vor etwas weniger als einem halben Jahr zu einem sehr langen Telefonat mit Peter geführt – das einzige Mal, dass Bob überhaupt mit jemandem zu Hause telefoniert hatte.

Es war so schön gewesen, Peters Stimme zu hören, und Bob war so erleichtert gewesen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der heillos verwirrt war. Sie hatten die selbe Sehnsucht geteilt und sich mit den selben Fragen und Zweifeln gequält. Und trotzdem hatten sie kaum etwas davon während des Gesprächs wirklich diskutiert. Sie hatten es viel zu sehr genossen, die Stimme des anderen zu hören und einfach nur miteinander zu reden, auch wenn das meiste davon wirklich belanglose Alltäglichkeiten gewesen waren.

Aber an irgendeinem Punkt in diesen vier Stunden waren sie sich einig geworden, diese neuen Gefühle gemeinsam zu erkunden, sobald Bob zurück in Rocky Beach war. Und bis dahin würde es einfach so bleiben, wie in den Wochen zuvor.

Also hatten sie sich weiter jeden Tag Mails geschrieben, deutlich offener miteinander geflirtet und deutlich öfter ihre Sehnsucht nacheinander bekundet. Und sie hatten Pläne gemacht für die Zeit nach Bobs Rückkehr, Pläne für Dates und Pläne für gemeinsame Urlaube in Frankreich und Italien, weil es hunderte Orte gab, die Bob entdeckt hatte und die auch Peter unbedingt würde sehen müssen – angefangen bei einem Besuch auf dem Vesuv.

Aber statt am Strand spazieren zu gehen oder ins Kino oder Theater zu gehen, saß Bob seit vier Wochen jeden Tag in einem sterilen Krankenzimmer auf einem unbequemen Plastikstuhl und starrte auf Peters blasses Gesicht. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an den Anblick der vielen Schläuche und Kabel gewöhnt und sogar an den dicken Schlauch, der von Peters Mund in dessen Lunge führte und der mit der Maschine verbunden war, die für Peter das Atmen übernahm.

So hatte ihr Wiedersehen nicht aussehen sollen.

Als Bob in Paris sein Gepäck am Flughafen aufgegeben hatte, hatte er noch eine letzte SMS an Peter geschrieben und sie zu lesen war vermutlich das letzte gewesen, was sein Freund getan hatte. Als Bob die Sicherheitsprozedur am Flughafen durchlaufen hatte, war Peter in LA Zeuge davon geworden, wie vier Männer ein junges Mädchen überfallen hatten. Natürlich war Peter ihr zu Hilfe gekommen und während das Mädchen trotz ihrer bereits erlittenen Verletzungen hatte fliehen können, um Hilfe zu holen, hatte Peter sich einer Übermacht von vier sehr wütenden Schlägern gegenüber gesehen.

Was Peter nicht gewusst hatte, war dass diese Männer in der Woche zuvor bereits ein anderes Mädchen überfallen hatte und dass dieses Mädchen diese Begegnung nicht überlebt hatte. Und auch Peter hätte an diesem Abend wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt, wenn die Polizei nicht so schnell da gewesen wäre. Als Bob in Paris das Flugzeug bestiegen hatte, war Peter mit Blaulicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren worden. Und als Bob aus dem kleinen Fenster auf den Atlantik hinunter gestarrt und sich das Wiedersehen mit Peter am Flughafen in LA ausgemalt hatte, hatten die Ärzte um Peters Leben gekämpft.

Bob seufzte tief und strich vorsichtig über Peters Arm. Es hatte sich nichts an Peters Zustand geändert in den letzten Wochen und Bob war unfähig mit der Situation umzugehen. Jeden Tag fuhr er ins Krankenhaus und saß hilflos am Bett seines Freundes und hoffte, dass es vielleicht endlich der Tag sein würde, an dem Peter wieder aufwachen würde. Aber es sah so aus, als würde auch an diesem Tag diese Hoffnung wieder enttäuscht werden.

Statt von Peter vom Flughafen abgeholt zu werden, hatte Justus dort auf Bob gewartet. Und statt nach Rocky Beach zu Bobs Elternhaus zu fahren und sich von der langen Heimreise zu erholen, waren sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

Vier Wochen waren seit dem vergangen und Bob wusste nicht, ob es ihn mehr frustrierte, dass die Ärzte oder dass die Polizei nichts neues wusste. Die Männer, die Peters ins Koma geprügelt hatten, waren entkommen. Und sie hatten seit dem noch fünf andere Mädchen überfallen, von denen keines überlebt hatte, und die Polizei hatte trotzdem noch immer keine Spur von ihnen. Bob wusste, was sie diesen Mädchen angetan hatten. Und er wusste, dass sowohl Peter als auch das Mädchen, dass er gerettet hatte, unter diesen Umständen unglaublich großes Glück gehabt hatten.

Jessica Norton hieß das Mädchen, welches Peter sein Leben verdankte. Sie war siebzehn und hatte die High School gerade abgeschlossen. Sie hatte ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, einen gebrochenen Oberarm, einen Milzriss und den Schock ihres Lebens davon getragen. Seit sie ihr eigenes Krankenbett wieder verlassen durfte, war sie jeden Tag Peter besuchen gekommen und Bob hatte sie in den letzten Wochen darüber wirklich gut kennen gelernt. Er wünschte sich nur, weder sie noch Peter wären an diesem Tag ausgerechnet diesen vier Männern über den Weg gelaufen.

„Du musst aufwachen, Pete“, flüsterte Bob, als er sich mit steifen Gelenken aus dem Stuhl quälte. Er beugte sich über das Bett und küsste Peter auf die Stirn. „Wir hatten doch so viel vor. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass diese Monster uns das kaputt machen!“

Er seufzte tief. Natürlich kam von Peter keine Reaktion. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Peter ihn überhaupt hörte, obwohl ihn das nicht davon abhielt, seinem Freund über Stunden hinweg alles zu erzählen, was ihm gerade in den Kopf kam. Vielleicht konnte Peter ihn ja doch hören.

Bob rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Bis morgen, Pete“, sagte er leise.

Die Besuchszeit war vorbei. Jeden Moment würde eine Krankenschwester herein kommen und ihn bitten zu gehen und Bob hatte es schon lange aufgeben, darum zu bitten, über Nacht bleiben zu dürfen. Es fiel ihm nur schwer sich jeden Abend wieder von Peter zu verabschieden. Niemand konnte ihm versichern, dass Peter am nächsten Tag noch dort sein würde. Die Chancen, dass Peter wieder aufwachte waren genauso groß, wie die, dass er gar nicht mehr aufwachte.

Bob schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, als er Peters Zimmer verließ. Peter würde wieder aufwachen – er musste einfach wieder aufwachen. Er durfte einfach nicht aufhören darauf zu hoffen.

Vielleicht war es ja morgen endlich so weit.


	2. Heal - Heilung

Schmerz war das erste, was die Dunkelheit und den Nebel seiner trägen Gedanken durchdrang. Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und seiner Brust hauptsächlich, aber auch jeder andere Teil seines Körpers schien von einem Stechen und Ziehen geplagt zu sein. Aber er konnte sich nicht rühren, nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, um heraus zu finden, wo er war oder woher die Schmerzen kamen.

Das nächste, was in seinem Verstand durchdrang, war eine sanfte ruhige Stimme, die vor einem stetigen Piepen und Summen überlagert wurde. Er konnte keinen Sinn aus dem machen, was die Stimme ihm sagte, aber er kannte ihren Klang. Bob. Der Name tauchte irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit seines Bewusstseins auf. Es war Bobs Stimme. - Aber das konnte nicht sein. Bob war gar nicht hier. Er war auf der anderen Seite des Erdballs, in irgendeiner Provinz von Frankreich.

Aber er spürte eine warme Hand in seiner und wer sollte seine Hand halten, wenn nicht Bob? Und wessen Finger sollten sonst so sanft über seinen Arm auf und ab gleiten? Aber wieso war Bob hier – wo immer dieses _hier_ auch war – wenn er doch gerade eben noch darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie unendlich viel Zeit zwischen Jetzt und dem kommenden Abend lag, an dem er Bob endlich wiedersehen würde, auf dem Flughafen von LA?

Die Hand, die seine hielt, bewegte sich und für einen Moment überfiel ihn unendliche Panik. Bobs Hand und Bobs Stimme waren alles, was zwischen ihm und der Dunkelheit stand, er durfte keines von beiden verlieren. Er schloss seine Finger um die Hand, so fest er konnte und er wollte frustriert aufschreien, als die Stimme abrupt verstummte.

„Peter?“

Es war das erste klare Wort, dass er verstand.

„Peter, kannst du mich hören?“

Er wollte antworten, das „Ja!“ hämmerte laut in seinem Kopf, aber seine Zunge bewegte sich kein Stück und nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie von irgendetwas blockiert wurde. Etwas steckte in seinem Mund und seinem Rachen, hinderte ihn am Sprechen, hinderte ihn am Schlucken, hinderte ihn am Atmen – atmen, er musste atmen, aber er konnte nicht, weil etwas in seinem Hals steckte. Er musste es heraus ziehen, aber seine Arme gehorchten ihm nicht, sie waren zu schwach seine Hände zu seinem Kopf zu heben.

„Beruhige dich!“, erklang Bobs ruhige, ermahnende Stimme. „Ganz ruhig, Pete! Du bist in Sicherheit. Komm schon, du musst dich beruhigen! Du tust dir nur selbst weh! Lass die Maschine das Atmen für dich übernehmen. Nur noch eine Weile, ja?“

Maschine? Was für eine Maschine? Aber der Gedanken lenkte ihn ab und dann bemerkte er, dass er tatsächlich Luft bekam, trotz des Dinges in seinem Hals. Er würde nicht ersticken, er konnte atmen.

„So ist gut!“, lobte Bob. „Ganz ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung! - Kannst du die Augen öffnen?“

Augen öffnen? Hatte er das nicht schon einmal versucht und festgestellt, dass es nicht ging?

„Oh Gott, bitte, Peter! Du musst mich ansehen, ja? Bitte! Bitte, sieh mich an! Mach die Augen auf. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Bitte? Nur um mir zu zeigen, dass du wirklich wach bist, ja?“

Er versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich. Warum nur klag Bob so verzweifelt? Und wo waren sie? Aber seine Muskeln schienen nicht auf ihn hören zu wollen. Statt seine Augen zu öffnen, spürte er, wie sein Finger sich bewegten, Bobs Hand für einen kurzen Moment drückten. Wenigstens das funktionierte. Er war wach, er war da, er konnte Bob hören. Er konnte nur seine Augen nicht öffnen. Er fühlte sich so schwach und so müde.

Er hörte ein Schluchzen von Bob und dann endlich, endlich hoben sich seine schweren Lider. Bobs Kopf schwebte über ihm. In den blauen Augen, die er so sehr vermisst hatte, schimmerten Tränen und dennoch lag ein so ehrliches und glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Hey“, sagte Bob leise und er spürte Bobs Finger, die über seine Stirn und durch seine Haare strichen. „Willkommen zurück!“

Er war verwirrt und wusste nicht, was Bob meinte. Aber er konnte nicht danach fragen. Selbst wenn er nicht irgendetwas in seinem Hals zu stecken hätte, hätte er nicht die Kraft gehabt, auch nur ein Wort zu formulieren. Dafür stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sein Kopf endlich auch zu arbeiten begann und ihn zumindest mit einigen wenige Informationen versorgte.

Er war in einem Krankenhaus. Er konnte das Summen und Piepen verschiedener Maschinen hören, aber er fühlte sich zu schwach, um den Kopf zu drehen und danach zu sehen. Und selbst wenn er stark genug dafür gewesen wäre – um nichts auf der Welt würde er den Blick von Bob abwenden, der trotz der offensichtlichen Erleichterung so erschöpft und verzweifelt aussah.

„Du kannst mich verstehen, oder?“, fragte Bob leise.

Er drückte Bobs Hand, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn war, zu antworten.

Bob seufzte erleichtert. „Ein Mal drücken ist Ja, zwei Mal drücken ist Nein, okay?“

Erneut drückte er Bobs Hand ein Mal.

„Gut!“ Bob lächelte und wischte sich mit der freien Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Der Arzt sollte gleich kommen. Wir haben lange darauf gewartet, dass du endlich aufwachst, Pete! Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?“

Er starrte Bob an und schließlich drückte er Bobs Hand zwei Mal. Das letzte, was er wusste, war dass er los gegangen war, um sein Willkommensgeschenk für Bob abzuholen. Aber da waren es noch gut vierundzwanzig Stunden gewesen, bis Bob zurück sein sollte. Es mussten ein paar Tage seit dem vergangen sein, denn Bob sah nicht so aus, als käme er gerade vom Flughafen.

Bobs Kopf drehte sich und einen Moment später schob sich das Gesicht einer etwas älteren Frau in sein Gesichtsfeld. „Mr. Shaw, es ist schön, Sie wach zu sehen. Ich bin Dr. Hale, ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen um Sie gekümmert.“

Wochen? Was bedeutete das? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Und was war passiert, dass er überhaupt im Krankenhaus war? Hatte er einen Unfall gehabt?

Die Ärztin sah zu Bob. „Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn Sie eine Weile draußen warten, Mr. Andrews.“

Noch bevor Dr. Hale ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte er zwei Mal panisch Bobs Hand gedrückt. Er wollte nicht, dass Bob ihn allein ließ.

„Es ist gut, Pete!“, versicherte Bob sanft. „Lassen wir Dr. Hale ihre Arbeit machen, ja? Ich muss sowieso deine Eltern und Justus anrufen!“

Bob beugte sich über ihn und dann spürte er Bobs Lippen auf seiner Stirn, als er ihn küsste. Es lag etwas so vertrautes in dieser Geste, dass er sich sofort sicher und geborgen fühlte.

„Ich bin sofort wieder hier, wenn Dr. Hale mit dir fertig ist!“, versicherte Bob. Und dann ging Bob, weil er zu schwach war seine Hand fest zu halten, als er sie ihm entzog.

Die ersten Tage, nachdem er das erste Mal aufgewacht war, verschwammen später für Peter in einem Chaos aus Erinnerungen und Träumen. Dr. Hale und ihre Kollegen unterzogen ihn einer endlos erscheinenden Reihe aus Tests und Untersuchungen, immer wieder davon unterbrochen, dass Peter einfach einschlief, weil er unfähig zu sein schien auch nur die einfachsten Dinge zu kontrollieren. Und auch die Besuche von seinen Eltern und von Justus und Bob verschwommen zu einer bunten Masse aus unzusammenhängenden Gesprächsfetzen und Bildern. Nur an eines erinnerte sich Peter sehr deutlich, dass Bob immer da war, wenn er tagsüber aufwachte und dass Bob ununterbrochen seine Hand hielt, solange er da war.

Peter wusste, dass es der fünfte Tag nach seinem Aufwachen war, als die Ärzte endlich genug von ihren Tests hatten. Aber das wusste er auch nur, weil Dr. Hale ihm gesagt hatte, es sei der zweite Tag nach seinem Aufwachen, als sie ihm den Intubationsschlauch endlich aus dem Hals gezogen hatte und weil er seit dem drei Mal Frühstück bekommen hatte. Er verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Schlafen, als mit allem anderen. Aber zum Frühstück, zum Mittag und auch zum Abendessen wurde er seit drei Tagen grundsätzlich geweckt damit er aß, selbst dann wenn er zu schwach und zu müde war, um die Brühe und den geschmacklosen Pudding allein zu essen.

Es war frustrierend, aber zumindest hielten seine ungewöhnlichen Schlafgewohnheiten ihn im Moment noch davon ab, über die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen nach zu denken.

Dr. Hale hatte ihm erklärt, dass er eine schwere Kopfverletzung gehabt hatte. Dazu kamen zwei glatt gebrochene Rippen, die man hatte richten können und die langsam heilen würden, aber auch eine Rippe, die so zertrümmert gewesen war, dass es sicherer gewesen war, sie ihm ganz zu entfernen, in der gleichen Operation, in der man sich auch um seine inneren Blutungen gekümmert hatte. Er hatte eine ausgekugelte Schulter gehabt und viele, viele Hämatome, dazu vermutlich beide Handgelenke verstaucht, aber nach sechs Wochen Koma war zumindest das so weit ausgeheilt, dass er im Vergleich zu allem anderen nichts mehr davon spürte. Sein gebrochenes Bein und seine gebrochenen Mittelfußknochen hatte man erst in einer zweiten Operation einige Tage nach seiner Einlieferung gerichtet. Aber das waren die Dinge, die heilen würden und von denen man, wenn er sich an den Trainingsplan der Physiotherapeuten halten würde, später nichts mehr bemerken würde.

Es war die Kopfverletzung und die daraus resultierende Hirnblutung, deren Folgen nicht so einfach würden abgeschüttelt werden können. Und dass er zwei Mal hatte reanimiert werden müssen, hatte dem ganzen vermutlich auch nicht geholfen. Lähmungen in den Gliedmaßen wären eine häufig auftretende Folge von solchen Kopfverletzungen, wie Peter sie erlitten hatte, hatte Dr. Hale sachlich festgestellt, aber das hatte ihm auch nicht geholfen, als er wütend auf sein rechtes Bein gestarrt hatte. Das, welches nicht fast vollkommen in Verbände und Schienen gehüllt war und das sich trotzdem nicht einen Millimeter rührte, egal wie sehr Peter sich darauf konzentrierte, es anheben zu wollen. Sein rechter Arm war auch davon betroffen, aber zum Glück nicht so stark. Er konnte den Arm, die Hand und die Finger bewegen, aber manchmal vergingen lange, quälende Augenblicke, bis der Arm tatsächlich die Bewegung ausführte, die Peter ihm befohlen hatte. Und er war zu schwach mit rechts auch nur einen Stift fest zu halten. Das würde er trainieren müssen, hatte Dr. Hale gesagt und einen Physiotherapeuten bestellt, der in ein paar Tagen vorbei kommen würde.

„Guten Morgen, Pete!“

Peter begann zu strahlen und entspannte sich augenblicklich, als Bob in sein Krankenzimmer trat. Wenn Bob da war, fühlte er sich nicht ganz so unsicher und verzweifelt.

„… … Hi“, brachte er schließlich heraus, als Bob schon längst auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß, nachdem er ihn wie jeden Morgen mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn begrüßt und nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte.

Das war es, was Peter am meisten verzweifeln ließ. Sein Mund schien in den meisten Fällen vollkommen unfähig, die Worte zu formulieren, die sein Gehirn produzierte. Einzelne, kurze Worte konnte er mit viel Mühe und Konzentration und Kraft ausformulieren. Aber schon ein einfaches „Guten Morgen!“ war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und von ganzen Sätzen wagte er nicht einmal mehr zu träumen. Er würde das Sprechen neu lernen müssen. Aber Dr. Hale hatte ihn bereits gewarnt, dass er vielleicht nie wieder so flüssig und artikuliert würde sprechen können, wie vorher.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Bob sanft.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du immer noch so große Schmerzen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm tat trotz starker Schmerzmittel noch immer ein großer Teil seines Körpers weh, aber langsam wurde es erträglich. Nach fünf Tagen begann er tatsächlich endlich daran zu glauben, dass er sich wirklich auf einem Weg der Besserung befand. Er war an sein Bett gefesselt und würde das auch noch für ein paar Wochen sein. Aber er konnte immerhin wieder sitzen und Bobs Hand aus eigener Kraft fest halten.

Und in den letzten Tagen waren auch die Erinnerungen daran, warum er in diesem Zustand im Krankenhaus gelandet war, Stück für Stück zurück gekommen. Er konnte sich an die entsetzen Schreie des Mädchen erinnern und an die vier Männer, die sie umkreist hatten, auch wenn er erst erkannt hatte, wie viele es waren, als sie ihn bereits entdeckt hatten und er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hatte, die Polizei zu rufen, bevor er die Männer konfrontierte. Und er konnte sich daran erinnern, die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Männer auf sich gelenkt zu haben.

Irgendwie hatte er es sogar geschafft, dass sie alle vier das Mädchen für eine Weile vergessen hatten, so dass sie hatte fliehen können. Und er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er selbst kräftig ausgeteilt hatte, bevor die schiere Übermacht der Angreifer ihn in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Dem Mädchen ging es gut, hatte Bob ihm erzählt. Sie hieß Jessica und Peter wusste, dass sie ihn besucht hatte, aber die Erinnerung daran war, wie alles andere der letzten Tage, viel zu verschwommen.

Peter sah seinen Freund an und Bob wartete geduldig. Er war der einzige, der in den letzten Tagen wirklich genug Geduld gehabt hatte, Peter die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte um seine holprigen Ein-Wort-Fragen zu formulieren.

„Täter?“, brachte Peter schließlich hervor.

Bob seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. „Sie sind noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Jess kann sich kaum an sie erinnern. Und bei den anderen Überfällen gibt es keine Zeugen. Ohne Jess wüsste die Polizei nicht einmal, dass es sich um vier Männer handelt!“

Peter legte den Kopf schief und runzelte fragend die Stirn. Andere Überfälle?

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sie haben noch sechs andere Mädchen überfallen. Und keines von ihnen hat überlebt. Du hast Jess das Leben gerettet und ihr eine Menge Schmerzen erspart. - Von zwei der Täter gibt es DNA-Spuren, aber sie sind in keiner Datenbank, also hilft das auch nicht weiter dabei, sie zu finden. Und bei keinem Tatort gab es in der Nähe irgendwelche Kameras. Die Opfer sind offenbar vollkommen wahllos ausgewählt. Es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern und keine Spur zu den Tätern.“

Peter riss die Augen auf. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass Jess und er nicht die einzigen waren. Und da man ihn rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus hatte bringen können, war er irgendwie davon ausgegangen, man hätte die Männer verhaftet, bevor sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihn zu töten. Denn er wusste, dass das ihr Ziel gewesen war.

Und er hatte sie gesehen. Er würde sie wiedererkennen. Er konnte sie beschreiben. - Er könnte sie beschreiben, wenn sein Mund mitspielen würde.

Peter hob verzweifelt die linke Hand und zeigte auf seine Augen. Bob runzelte die Stirn und Peter machte eine Kreisbewegung vor seinem Gesicht.

„Kannst du dich an sie erinnern?“, fragte Bob schließlich überrascht und Peter nickte hektisch mit dem Kopf. Bob richtete sich in seinem Stuhl aufmerksam auf. „Kannst du sie beschreiben?“

Peter nickte erneut.

Bob grinste und schaffte es einen Block und seine Federtasche aus seinem Rucksack zu holen, ohne dabei Peters Hand los zu lassen. „Wir nummerieren sie einfach durch, okay? Täter 1,2,3 und 4, in Ordnung?“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, nickte aber. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Bob es anstellen wollte, mit Peters eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten sich auszudrücken, eine vernünftige Täterbeschreibung zu bekommen. Aber er ordnete in Gedanken jedem der Männer eine Zahl zu. Bob skizzierte in dieser Zeit eine Tabelle auf seinem Block und dann begann er der Reihe nach für jeden der Täter die selben Fragen zu stellen.

Ist Täter 1 größer als du? Kleiner? Wie viel größer/kleiner? Hat er eine breite Statur? Eine schmale? Welche Farbe hatten seine Haare? Waren die Haare kurz? Mittel? Lang? Welche Hautfarbe hatte er? Und so weiter und so fort.

Bob wusste, wie er seine Fragen formulieren musste, damit Peter mit einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln antworten konnte oder nur ein Wort zu sagen brauchte, das er tatsächlich fähig war zu formulieren. Und sein Eifer steckte Peter an.

Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis sie nicht nur eine ausführliche Beschreibung der Männer zu Papier gebracht hatten, sondern auch Phantombilder aller vier Männer erstellt hatten. Es war gut, dass Bob ein so fantastischer Zeichner war, denn Peter war sich sicher, dass kein anderer so viel Geduld mit ihm aufgebracht hätte, wie Bob.

Aber es gab auch andere Fortschritte, die Peter in dieser Zeit machte. Er war wieder genug beisammen, um einen einigermaßen geregelten Tagesablauf zu haben. Er schlief nicht mehr ohne Vorwarnung mitten in Gesprächen ein, obwohl er noch immer seinen Mittagsschlaf brauchte, weil er noch immer zu schwach war, um einen ganzen Tag ohne Pause zu überstehen. Und seine Knochenbrüche waren genug verheilt, damit Dr. Hale ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, mit ernsthaftem Muskelaufbau zu beginnen. Er war wirklich überrascht, wie geschwächt sein sonst so gut trainierter Körper war, nachdem er nun neun Wochen sein Krankenbett nicht verlassen hatte.

„Cotta war ganz schön überrascht, als ich ihm gestern die Phantombilder gebracht habe“, berichtete Bob lächelnd. Es war früher Nachmittag und obwohl Peter die letzten drei Stunden geschlafen hatte, hatte er Bob so neben seinem Bett sitzend vorgefunden, wie er gesessen hatte, bevor Peter eingeschlafen war. Bob wich ihm kaum von der Seite und Peter war froh darum.

Peter grinste als Antwort. Viele gingen im ersten Moment, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte, davon aus, dass etwas mit seinem Kopf nicht in Ordnung war. Sie sprangen gleich zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, klare Gedanken zu fassen, nur weil er sie nicht ausformulieren konnte. Und so, wie Bob ihn ansah, war Cotta diesem Irrglauben wohl auch erlegen.

„Sie werden nächsten Montag in den Zeitungen veröffentlicht“, fuhr Bob fort. „Ich hoffe, irgendjemand erkennt sie. Es wird Zeit, dass diese Kerle endlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden.“

Peter nickte. In der letzten Woche war ein weiteres totes Mädchen gefunden worden. Aber er hatte alles getan, was er tun konnte, um der Polizei zu helfen. Er wusste, er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, wieder gesund zu werden. Und da lag ein unendlich langer Weg vor ihm.

Peter sah Bob an, dann schob er seine Bettdecke zur Seite und zeigte auf seinen rechten Fuß. Als Bob darauf sah, zog Peter konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen und nach einem Moment gelang es ihm tatsächlich, den Fuß anzuziehen und mit den Zehen zu wackeln.

Bobs Kopf flog mit einem Ruck zu Peter herum. „Du kannst den Fuß wieder bewegen!“, stellte er mit verdächtig glitzernden Augen und lachend fest.

Peter nickte eifrig. Es war der aller erste Erfolg, den seine Physiotherapie zeigte und sein Therapeut war äußerst zufrieden damit. Am liebsten hätte er es Bob sofort gezeigt, aber als Bob ihn aus dem Trainingscenter abgeholt hatte, um ihn zurück in sein Zimmer zu bringen, war er viel zu erschöpft gewesen. Er war fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen, nachdem Bob ihm in sein Bett geholfen hatte.

Noch während Bob noch auf den nun wieder regungslosen Fuß starrte, erklang ein kurzen Klopfen und Justus kam in das Zimmer. Er kam jeden Tag nach seinem Feierabend für ein oder zwei Stunden vorbei und leistete Peter und Bob Gesellschaft. Peter hatte keine Ahnung, was er ohne seine beiden Freunde getan hätte. Es war ihre Zuversicht und ihre Kraft, die ihm half nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren.

„Hallo Kollegen“, begrüßte Justus sie lächelnd. Er hielt ein Paket von seinem Lieblingsbäcker in Händen und sah grinsend zu Peter. „Dr. Hale hat mir gestern gesagt, dass du nicht mehr auf Diät bist und essen darfst, was du willst. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir das feiern sollten.“

Bob grinste glücklich, als er sich neben Peters Beinen auf das Bett setzte und Justus damit den Stuhl überließ. Noch lag Peter auf dem Einzelzimmer in der Intensivstation und es gab nur diesen einen Stuhl, den Bob irgendwann hier her gebracht hatte. Bis zu diesem Morgen war Peter noch immer an eine ganze Reihe von Geräten angeschlossen gewesen. Irgendeine Verletzung an seiner Lunge hatte Dr. Hale in den letzte Wochen noch immer große Sorgen bereitet und sie hatte es für nötig befunden, ihn unter lückenloser Überwachung zu halten. In den letzten acht Tagen war der Physiotherapeut deshalb zu Peter ins Zimmer gekommen, um mit den Übungen für den rechten Arm und das rechte Bein zu beginnen. Es war eine wirklich nette Abwechslung gewesen, als man ihn an diesem Morgen nach dem Frühstück mit einem Rollstuhl abgeholt und ins Trainingscenter gebracht hatte.

Peter sah lächeln auf das Paket in Justus Händen und dann zu seinem Freund. „Tante?“, frage er, weil ihm weder Mathilda noch Kirschkuchen über die Lippen kamen.

Justus lachte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Tante Mathilda bringt am Wochenende welchen mit. Ich hätte sie gebeten welchen zu machen, aber ich hatte keine Zeit beim Schrottplatz vorbei zu fahren, bevor ich her gekommen bin.“

Peter nickte einfach nur. Nach den letzten Wochen, in denen Dr. Hale ihm nur sehr langsam wieder feste Nahrung erlaubt hatte und diese auch stets nicht wirklich nach viel geschmeckt hatte, freute er sich über alles, was außerhalb des Krankenhauses gekocht oder gebacken worden war. Und als Justus den Kuchen auspackte und verteilte, konnte Peter sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen besser gewesen wäre.

„Mir ist in den letzten Tagen eine Idee gekommen“, stellte Justus zwischen zwei Bissen fest. „Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch schon mit euren Eltern und mit Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus darüber gesprochen und sie sind begeistert. Also liegt es eigentlich nur noch an dir, Pete.“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Willst du uns auf die Folter spannen oder rückst du mit der Sprache raus?“, fragte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Wir könnten alles zusammen Gebärdensprache lernen“, sagte Justus.

Peter blinzelte irritiert. „… W-was?“

„Natürlich nur als Übergangslösung“, fuhr Justus sanft fort. „Es wird Zeit und eine Menge Geduld und Übung brauchen, bis du wieder richtig sprechen kannst. Und die Gebärdensprache könnte dir eine Möglichkeit bieten, dich einigermaßen verständlich zu machen. Es würde eine Menge für dich einfacher machen. Im Moment sind Bob und ich die einzigen, die aus deiner Mimik und Gestik wirklich schlau werden.“

Peter runzelte unwillig die Stirn, obwohl er wusste, dass Justus im Grunde Recht hatte. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte sich allein der Gedanke, Gebärdensprache zu lernen an, als würde er aufgeben das Sprechen wieder zu lernen. Und das wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht. Irgendwann wollte er wieder sprechen können. Außerdem war da ja noch die Sache mit seinem alles andere als gut funktionierendem rechten Arm. Um das zu demonstrieren, ließ er Bobs Hand los uns streckte den Arm gerade aus. Das Zittern war deutlich zu sehen und schon nach wenigen Sekunden musste er den Arm wieder auf das Bett sinken lassen, wo Bob sofort wieder nach seiner Hand griff.

Justus seufzte und lächelte zusichernd. „Dein Tremor wird kein großes Problem sein. Und es geht ja nicht darum, dass dich jeder versteht. Es geht um deine Eltern und Bob und mich und unsere Familien. Da ist es doch vollkommen egal, wie unsauber deine Bewegungen sind. - Denn das Hauptziel wird immer sein, dir das Sprechen wieder bei zu bringen. Und dabei werden wir dir auch alle helfen!“

Peter war noch immer nicht wirklich davon überzeugt. Er kannte sich, er war faul und er fürchtete, wenn er den Ausweg der Gebärdensprache hatte, dann würde er seine Bemühungen, sprechen zu lernen, einstellen. Das wollte er nicht, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Durchhaltevermögen groß genug wäre, um seine Faulheit zu übertreffen.

Bob lachte. „Wir werden dir schon in den Arsch treten, wenn die Faulheit dich überkommt“, stellte er zusichernd fest, als hätte er Peters Gedanken gelesen. „Ich finde die Idee gut und wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass du wieder sprechen lernst.“

Peter seufzte und nickte schließlich. Er runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Wie?“, fragte er.

„Ich besorge uns einen Lehrer“, versicherte Justus. „Und es gibt für Gebärdensprache genauso Computerprogramme, um es zu lernen, wie für viele andere Sprachen. Wenn du morgen auf die normale Station verlegt wirst, können wir dir deinen Laptop mitbringen. Dann können du und Bob schon mal anfangen, ein paar der Videos zu sehen.“

„Wann hast du angefangen, das zu planen?“, wollte Bob kopfschüttelnd aber lächelnd wissen.

„Vor zwei Tagen“, antwortete Justus schulterzuckend.

Bob und Peter lachten beide über das schuldbewusste Gesicht ihres Freundes. Sie kannten Justus nur zu gut und konnten sich gut vorstellen, dass er sich sofort in dieser Idee verbissen hatte und wahrscheinlich sowohl die erwähnten Programme als auch schon einen Lehrer besorgt hatte. Schließlich konnten Peter und Bob ihrem Freund nur selten eine Idee ausreden, selbst wenn sie es wirklich wollten.

„Wie sieht denn eigentlich der Plan für die nächsten Wochen aus?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Peter wird morgen in die Chirurgie verlegt“, erklärte Bob, der bei jedem Gespräch mit Dr. Hale dabei gewesen war und in der Regel immer als Peters Sprachrohr diente. „Die größte Sorge ist im Moment noch Peters Fuß, neben den gebrochenen Rippen. Der Chirurg Dr. Gerreth fürchtet, dass der Fuß sogar noch einmal operiert werden muss. Dr. Gerreth will Peter dann noch mal bei sich auf der Station unter Beobachtung lassen. Danach geht es für drei bis sechs Monate in die Reha.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht, als er daran erinnert wurde, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis er wieder nach Hause konnte. Aber er wusste, dass er die Reha brauchte und er hatte an diesem Tag ja auch gelernt, dass sie auch tatsächlich half. Wenn all das vorbei war, dann wollte er wieder ohne Hilfe laufen können und auch durchaus einige größere Strecken bewältigen können.

Egal, wie viel Training und Kraft er dafür brauchen würde, er würde an diesem Ziel fest halten. Er und Bob hatten in den Monaten vor Bobs Rückkehr und vor dem Überfall so viele Pläne gemacht. Und auch, wenn sie in den letzten drei Wochen kein Wort darüber verloren hatten, wollte er irgendwann in der Lage sein, diese Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Wir sind für dich da, Pete!“, versicherte Justus sanft. „Den einzigen Schritt, den du allein bewältigen musstest, hast du längst hinter dir gelassen. Von jetzt an wirst du nicht einen Moment mehr allein sein.“

Peter lächelte dankbar.

„So, Kollegen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dann wieder aufbrechen. Mein Chef erwartet mich heute Abend zu diesem Geschäftsessen und ich muss noch ein paar Dinge dafür vorbereiten. - Ihr simst mir morgen die neue Raumnummer, damit ich weiß, so ich hin muss, ja?“

„Na klar“, antwortete Bob und auch Peter nickte.

Als Justus das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wollte Bob sich zurück auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett setzen, aber Peter hielt ihn fest, zog ihn sogar noch ein Stück näher zu sich. Er wollte nicht, dass Bob so weit weg saß. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte Bob immer neben ihm auf dem Bett gesessen, während sie an den Phantombildern gearbeitet hatten. Und obwohl sie beide sehr konzentriert gearbeitet hatten, hatte Peter die Nähe zu seinem Freund in jeder Minute genossen. Und er wusste, dass es Bob genauso ging.

Welchen anderen Grund sollte es geben, dass Bob seine Tage hier bei ihm verbracht, fast ununterbrochen seine Hand hielt und ihn jedes Mal zur Begrüß8ng und zum Abschied auf die Stirn küsste? Aber ein Kuss auf die Stirn war nicht das, was Peter wollte. Und Peter hatte entschieden, dass es an der Zeit war, diesen Schwebezustand zwischen Freundschaft und Beziehung hinter ihnen zu lassen.

Bob lehnte sich lächelnd zu ihm, bis sie Stirn an Stirn aneinander lehnten. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, als ich da drüben in Europa war!“, sagte er leise. „Und ich habe mir so oft gewünscht, dass du bei mir sein könntest. Ich habe dieses Jahr wirklich genossen, aber es wäre so viel besser gewesen, wenn ich dich hätte bei mir haben können.“

Peter schloss lächelnd die Augen und hob die linke Hand, strich mit seinen Fingern über Bobs Wange und seinen Nacken. Es gab so viel, was er sagen wollte und im Moment einfach nicht sagen konnte. Er hatte so lange auf den Tag gewartet, an dem er Bob vom Flughafen hätte abholen können. Und er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie er Bob noch auf dem Flughafen in die Arme schließen würde, um ihm gleich an Ort und Stelle zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte und dass er ihn liebte. Aber diese Chance war ihm genommen worden und er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er in der Lage sein würde, die Worte auszusprechen, die ihm so schwer auf der Zunge lagen.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!“, fuhr Bob fort. „Jeden Abend, wenn ich gehen musste, hatte ich so schreckliche Angst davor, dass man mir am nächsten morgen sagen würde, dass du gestorben seist.“

Peter musste sich sehr darauf konzentrieren, aber schließlich brachte er doch sehr stockend hervor: „Bin … hier!“

Bob lachte leise. „Ja, zum Glück!“ Er lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und betrachte Peter liebevoll. „Und ich erwarte, dass wir dieses Date nachholen, dass du mir versprochen hast! Meinen Jetlag habe ich längst überwunden!“

Peter grinste und nickte eilig. Es war die letzte Mail gewesen, die er Bob vor seiner Heimreise geschickt hatte, in der er ihm versprochen hatte, ihm das beste Date aller Zeiten zu geben, sobald er die Strapazen der Heimreise überwunden hatte.

Bob lächelte zufrieden. „Ich liebe dich, Pete“, sagte er sanft.

Peter spürte das Glück in seiner Brust und seinem Bauch explodieren. Er wollte diese Worte so gern zurück geben, aber alle Anstrengung half dieses Mal nicht, auch nur eine Silbe hervor zu bringen. Also zog er Bob stattdessen zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass er das immerhin noch konnte, als er seine Lippen leicht gegen Bobs bewegte, er sanft an Bobs Unterlippe knabberte und ihre Zungen sich schließlich begegneten.

Die Zeit schien aufzuhören zu existieren und Peter hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie viel davon letztendlich vergangen war, als Bob schließlich in seinen Armen lag, den Kopf zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals vergraben, und sie beide einfach nur die Anwesenheit des anderen genossen.

Und endlich entrang sich Peters Lippen ein „Dich auch!“ und er wusste, dass Bob ihn verstanden hatte, als seinem Freund ein leises, zufriedenes Seufzen entwich.

Plötzlich erschien ihm Justus Idee als die genialste, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Das aller erste, was Peter lernen würde mit der Gebärdensprache zu sagen, würde „Ich liebe dich!“ sein, entschied er in diesem Moment.

Als die Phantombilder der Männer veröffentlicht wurden, die LA seit nun mehr fast einem viertel Jahr in Angst und Schrecken versetzten, sorgte das für einen großen Aufruhr. Denn bis zu diesem Tag hatte niemand außer ein paar Eingeweihten bei der Polizei, Jessicas Familie und Peters engsten Freunden gewusst, dass es bei einem der Übergriffe zwei Überlebende gegeben hatte. Aber von dem Aufruhr in den Medien bekam Peter nicht sehr viel mit, denn all seine Aufmerksamkeit lag bei seinem Training und den Sprechübungen, die der Logopäde ihm gezeigt hatte.

Aber das hielt nur so lange, bis ein fremder Mann sein Zimmer betrat, den Peter sofort wiedererkannte. Er war allein in dem Drei-Bett-Zimmer, weil der eine seiner Zimmergenossen im OP und der andere im Trainingscenter war. Und Bob war das erste Mal, seit Peter aufgewacht war, auch nicht bei ihm, weil er ein Vorstellungsgespräch hatte. Deshalb sah Peter sich an diesem Freitagnachmittag ganz allein dem Mann gegenüber, dem er in seinen Gedanken die Nummer 3 zugeordnet hatte, als Bob die Täterbeschreibungen aus ihm heraus gekitzelt hatte.

„Die ham dich also zusammen flicken könn', Jammerlappen?“, fragte der große, breitschultrige Mann abfällig. Er hatte eine Glatze und eine übel aussehende Narbe vor dem rechten Ohr und Peter war sich sicher, sich zu erinnern, dass er diesem Mann seinen kaputten Fuß verdankte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, nach dem Phantombild – das tatsächlich gut getroffen war, wie er jetzt feststellte – würde dieser Mann der erste sein, der irgendjemandem auffiel.

Peter wollte nach dem Alarmschalter für das Schwesternzimmer greifen, aber er war zu langsam und der Hüne schlug den Schaltern fort. Peter verzog das Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus einer Situation zu finden. Aber er hatte in seiner aktuellen Verfassung keine Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

„Bist'n bisschen langsam geworden, hä?“, höhnte der Mann, in dessen Hand unvermittelt ein Messer aufblitze. „Wirst mir nicht noch mal 'n Finger brechen, Arschloch!“

Peter wünschte sich, er könnte wenigstens irgendetwas sagen. Aber es erfüllte ihn zumindest mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, dass er wenigstens nicht der einzige war, der mit schmerzhaften Verletzungen aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen war. Aber ihm blieb keine Zeit, diesen Triumph auszukosten. Der Hüne fuchtelte mit seinem Messer vor Peters Gesicht herum und als Peter mit der linken versuchte, nach dem Messer zu greifen, fand er sein Handgelenk viel zu schnell in einem schraubstockartigen Griff wieder.

„Und stumm scheinste auch zu sein!“ Der Hüne beugte sich über Peter. „Wir lassen keine Zeugen zurück!“, fuhr er fort. „Mal sehen, ob die dich noch ma' retten können, wenn ich dir 'n schönes, großes Loch in die Lunge geschnitten hab. Und dann such ich mir die Süße, die wir wegen dir laufen lassen mussten.“

Peter riss erschrocken die Augen auf, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich weder aus dem Griff seines Angreifers befreien, noch hatte er genug Kraft oder Kontrolle über seine Bein, um sich unter dem Hünen hinweg aus dem Bett zu rollen.

Er hatte sich niemals zuvor so hilflos gefühlt.

Peter dachte bereits, dass es dieses Mal tatsächlich vorbei wäre, als im nächsten Moment ein lautes Klirren erklang und der Hüne unvermittelt über ihm zusammen sackte. Peter entfuhr ein Schmerzschrei, als sich das Messer des Mannes dabei in sein Bein rammte. Erst einen Moment später nahm er Jessica wahr, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den bewusstlosen Mann starrte, die Hände vor dem Mund zusammengeschlagen. Von ihr musste der Angriff mit der Vase gekommen sein, deren Überreste auf dem Bett, Peter und dem Angreifer verteilt waren.

Peter rang sich ein schmerzverzerrtes, aber dankbares Lächeln ab und deutete auf den Alarmschalter für das Schwesterzimmer. Er wollte sicher nicht riskieren, dass der Hüne wieder zu sich kam, ehe der Sicherheitsdienst des Krankenhaus hier war.

„Oh Gott!“, entfuhr es Jessica. „Ja, natürlich, wir brauchen Hilfe!“

Sie griff nach dem Alarmschalter und dann nach dem Telefon auf dem Nichttisch, um die Polizei zu rufen. Noch während die Krankenschwester erschien und erst einmal ihren Schock überwinden musste, schilderte Jessica ihre Lage der Polizei.

Peter beobachtete mit verzogenem Gesicht, wie Jessica danach der Krankenschwester und den beiden Sicherheitsleuten, die wenige Minuten später eintrafen, erklärte was passiert war. Nach viel zu langen Minuten zogen die Sicherheitsleute endlich den Hüne von Peter und fesselten ihn mit Handschellen. Der hinzu gerufene Notarzt stellte zu Peters großer Erleichterung fest, dass er von dem Messer nur eine zwar tiefe, ansonsten aber relativ harmlose Fleischwunde erlitten hatte und keine wichtigen Blutgefäße verletzt worden waren.

Danach versank alles im Chaos, als die Polizei eintraf und Peter erst einmal in eine Behandlungszimmer gebracht wurde, wo der Messerstich genäht wurde. Das ganze Krankenhauspersonal war in heller Aufregung und es half wirklich nicht, dass Peter weder auf ihre Fragen noch auf die der Polizei antworten konnte.

Peter bekam danach ein Einzelzimmer zugeteilt, vor dessen Tür ein Polizist Stellung bezog. Immerhin gab es da draußen noch drei andere Männer, die sicherlich ebenso wenig begeistert davon waren, dass Peter noch lebte, wie ihr Komplize, der sich jetzt in Polizeigewahrsam befand. Für Peter sank es erst so richtig ein, wie unglaublich knapp er erneut dem Tod entkommen war, als man ihn und Jessica endlich allein in seinem neuen Zimmer ließ und das Mädchen unvermittelt in Tränen ausbrach.

Peter sah sie einen Moment verzweifelt an, bevor er nach ihrer Schulter griff und sie umständlich zu sich zog, bis ihr Oberkörper auf seinem Bett lag und ihr Kopf auf seinem rechten, unverletzten Oberschenkel gebetet war. Dann begann er in ruhigen Kreisen über ihren Rücken zu streichen und ließ sie dort über ihre Verzweiflung und ihren Schock weinen. Er selbst stand auch noch immer unter Schock, aber für ihn war das eher mit Erleichterung über die Verhaftung des Hünen, als mit Verzweiflung wegen der so knapp entronnen Gefahr verbunden.

Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie beide so da saßen und er darüber nach grübelte, ob er tatsächlich mit einem weiteren Angriff rechnen musste, bis ihn Bobs aufgebrachte Stimme vor der Zimmertür aufschrecken ließ. Peter brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass der Officer vor seiner Tür Bob offensichtlich den Eintritt verwehrte.

Peter rüttelte Jessica an der Schulter und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür, als sie ihn ansah. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie verstand, was er wollte. Aber dann sprang sie auf und eilte zur Tür, „Es ist in Ordnung, Officer Warren. Das ist Bob Andrews, Peters Freund. Er sollte eigentlich auf Ihrer Liste stehen!“

„Oh mein Gott, Jess! Was ist denn passiert?“, hörte Peter seinen Freund erschrocken fragen. Dann drängte Bob sich an dem Officer vorbei in das Zimmer und sein entsetzter Blick suchte nach Peter.

Peter lächelte schwach und winkte seinem Freund zu. Offenbar schien diese Geste zumindest dem Officer endlich klar zu machen, dass Bob tatsächlich in Peters Zimmer willkommen war.

„Einer dieser Typen war hier, die mich angegriffen haben“, begann Jessica zu berichten. „Er wollte …“ Sie starrte aus großen Augen zu Peter. „E-er wollte Peter umbringen.“

„Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Bob. Und im nächsten Moment saß er neben Peter auf dem Bett und musterte seinen Freund besorgt und eingehend. „Geht es dir gut?“

Peter lächelte und nickte versichernd.

„Peter hatte eine Stichverletzung im linken Oberschenkel, die genäht werden musste“, berichtete Jessica und handelte sich einen finsteren Blick von Peter ein. Das half sicherlich nicht dabei, Bob zu beruhigen. „Als … als ich ihn niedergeschlagen habe, hat er Peter und das Messer unter sich begraben“, erklärte sie und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken.

Bob sah überrascht zu ihr. „Du hast ihn niedergeschlagen?“, fragte er.

Jessica lächelte unsicher. „Ich hatte im Schwesternzimmer eine Vase für den Blumenstrauß geholt, den ich mitgebracht hatte. Die hab ich ihm über den Kopf geschlagen.“ Sie zog die Schultern an. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte.“

Peter grinste und hielt den Daumen hoch. In seinen Augen hatte sie klasse reagiert. Und sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Er hoffte, dass ihr das ach klar war, ohne dass Peter es ihr sagte. Sie war ihm so unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Aber jetzt beruhte diese Dankbarkeit auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Danke“, sagte Bob einfach nur erleichtert.

„Ich habe mich furchtbar erschrocken“, gab Jessica leise zu. „Als er da plötzlich vor mir in dem Zimmer stand …“

Bob lächelte „Aber dieses Mal konntest du dich gegen ihn wehren. - Ist er verhaftet worden?“

Jessica und Peter nickte beide. „Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als die Polizei längst hier war. Er hat geschimpft und geflucht und Peter und mir gedroht. Deshalb ist Peter hier her verlegt worden und hat einen Officer vor der Tür. Und ich werde nachher auch von einer Streife abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht.“

Bob seufzte. „Das ist vermutlich auch besser so!“ Er sah besorgt zu Peter „Und es geht dir wirklich gut?“

Peter nickte und dann zog er Bob in seine Arme und küsste ihn. „A-alles … gut“, versicherte er mit holpriger Stimme. Bob blieb gegen ihn gelehnt auf dem Bett sitzen und nach einem Moment erkannte Peter, wie sehr dieser Zwischenfall seinen Freund schockiert hatte. Peter schien der einzige zu sein, der die Angst über den erneuten Angriff relativ schnell hatte abschütteln können.

„Vielleicht verrät er seine Komplizen“, sagte Jessica leise und Peter konnte ihr nur zustimmen, dass er das auch hoffte. Er würde definitiv ruhiger schlafen können, wenn er keinen Officer mehr als Leibwache brauchte. „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie noch einmal zurück kommen würden.“

Bob seufzte. „Wir hätten vermutlich damit rechne sollen, nachdem die Phantombilder veröffentlicht wurden und irgendein Idiot dazu Peters Namen genannt hat.“

Peter drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss in die Haare. Es war so frustrierend, dass er nicht einmal ein „Es geht mir gut!“ heraus brachte. Wie sollte er Bob verständlich machen, dass nicht wirklich etwas schlimmes passiert war, wenn er nichts sagen konnte?

„Hat schon irgendwer mit deinen Eltern gesprochen, Jess?“, wollte Bob wissen. Dann sah er zu Peter. „Oder mit deinen?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Die Polizisten hatten sicher nicht daran gedacht, denn sonst wären seine Eltern oder die von Jessica längst hier. Und Jessica selbst war bisher viel zu aufgelöst gewesen, um solch ein Telefonat führen zu können.

Bob seufzte. „Du solltest deine Eltern anrufen, Jess. Sie machen sich im Moment ohnehin ständig Sorgen um dich. Was glaubst, wie sie sich fühlen, wenn du von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht wirst?“

Jessica nickte hektisch und sprang auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Als Bob nach dem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch greifen wollte, griff Peter nach seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Bob runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Freund fragend an. _Später_ , formte Peter mit seinen Händen. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit damit verbracht, einzelne Worte in der Gebärdensprache zu lernen.

„Deine Eltern werden aus rasten, wenn wir ihnen nichts davon erzählen!“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „H-heut … A-bend“, stotterte er.

Bob seufzte. „Du willst nicht, dass sie heute noch vorbei kommen“, erkannte er schmunzelnd. „Du willst, dass ich heut Abend bei ihnen vorbei gehe, um zu versichern, dass es dir gut geht, aber so dass es zu spät ist, als dass sie noch mal her kommen könnten!“

Peter hob verlegen grinsend die Schultern. Seine Eltern versuchten, ihm zu helfen und für ihn da zu sein. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich ihnen gegenüber verständlich zu machen. Und im Moment fühlte er sich viel zu erschöpft und durcheinander, um sich ihrer Sorge zu stellen. Es war viel zu anstrengend, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, zumindest für diesen Tag.

„Sie werden auch darüber nicht glücklich sein“, stellte Bob fest. Er runzelte besorgt und verzweifelt die Stirn. „Oh Gott, Peter, wir hätten dich schon wieder fast verloren! Ich war so erleichtert, als du aufgewacht bist! Ich dachte, damit sei es ausgestanden. Aber jetzt…“

Peter hob die Arme und schloss Bobs Gesicht in seine Hände, wischte mit den Daumen die Tränen fort. Er lächelte versichernd, bevor er Bob zu sich zog und ihn vorsichtig küsste. Und als er Bob küsste, wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht die unmittelbare Angst des Angriffs im Krankenhauses war, die Bob die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Es war die Angst, die ihn geplagt hatte, während Peter im Koma gelegen hatte, die ihn in diesem Moment wieder einholte, weil er niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, diese Zeit wirklich zu verarbeiten.

Peter wusste, dass er sechs Wochen im Koma gelegen hatte. Aber für ihn war das nur ein abstraktes Zeitkonstrukt. Diese sechs Wochen existierten für ihn einfach nicht. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen und den letzten Blick auf Täter Nummer 1, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Und dann erinnerte er sich an Bobs Stimme und Bobs Hand, die seine gehalten hatte. Dazwischen existierte für Peter nichts, obwohl er bestimmte Dinge trotzdem irgendwie mitbekommen haben musste.

Es war nicht nur, dass Bobs Ritual zur Begrüßung und zum Abschied vom ersten Moment an so unglaublich vertraut gewesen war. Auch viele der Dinge, die Bob ihm in den letzten vier Wochen über sein Jahr in Europa erzählt hatte, waren ihm bereits bekannt vor gekommen und auf seine Nachfrage hatte Bob zugegeben, dass er ihm all das bereits erzählt hatte, als Peter noch im Koma gelegen hatte. Aber wie groß Bobs Angst und Verzweiflung in diesen Wochen wirklich gewesen waren, dass verstand Peter erst in diesem Moment.

„Hey.“

Peter schloss Bob in seine Arme, als Jessica in das Zimmer zurückkehrte und sie damit gezwungen wurden, ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er sah Jessica fragend an, denn Bob war offenbar viel zu gefangen in seinem mentale Zusammenbruch.

„Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich jetzt gleich nach Hause komme. Und ich fürchte, es wird schwer werden sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dich noch mal besuchen kommen kann, so lange die Typen noch auf freiem Fuß sind“, berichtete Jessica.

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?“, fragte Bob leise, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „Es ist okay. Du hast unsere Nummern, wir haben deine. Wir werden bestimmt nicht den Kontakt zu einander verlieren, nur weil du uns ein paar Tage nicht besuchen kommen kannst, Kleine!“

„Sonst schlag ich jeden, der mich so nennt, außer es ist mein Bruder!“, stellte Jessica fest und Peter sah das erste leichte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht an diesem Tag. Er grinste, als sie drohend ihre Faust schwang, aber nicht näher kam, um ihre Drohung wahr zu machen.

Bob lachte in seinen Armen. „Bitte verschone mich!“, sagte er feixend. „Ich verspreche auch, es mir zu merken!“

„Solltest du besser!“, verlangte Jessica. „Ich melde mich. Und ich komme vorbei, sobald meine Eltern es mir wieder erlauben!“

„Komm gut nach Haus“, sagte Bob sanft.

Jessica schnaubte. „Polizeistreife, du erinnerst dich? Was sollte da schief gehen?“

„Nichts“, stimmte Bob ihr lächelnd zu. „Pass trotzdem auf dich auf. Und lass den Kopf nicht hängen.“

„Ihr auch nicht“, antwortete Jessica, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

Bob seufzte tief. „Zumindest wurde ihr Name nicht veröffentlicht, damit dürfte sie einigermaßen sicher sein.“

Peter nickte und drückte einen Kuss in Bobs Haare. Er hoffte, dass man die anderen drei Männer bald schnappen würde. Er wollte nicht, dass sie alle ewig in Angst leben mussten. Denn nach diesem Tag würde niemand mehr ohne Angst leben können. Jessica und ihre Familie genauso wenig, wie Peter und seine Eltern und seine Freunde.

Peter strich beruhigend mit der linken Hand über Bobs Rücken. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Schmerzmittel, mit denen er voll gepumpt wurde, die verhinderten, dass der Schock über den Angriff auch bei ihm einsinken konnte. Und irgendwie war er erleichtert darüber. Peter seufzte und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. Aber alles, was ihm entkam, war ein „Dich.“

Bob lachte leise. „Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete er.

Peter grinste glücklich. Natürlich hatte er schon immer gewusst, dass Justus, Bob und er sich unglaublich nahe standen und sich wirklich gut kannte, aber wie nah das wirklich war, hatten erst die letzten Wochen bewiesen. Bob und Justus verstanden ihn einfach. Selbst wenn es nur ein Wort war oder manchmal auch nur ein Blick, in der Regel wussten seine beiden Freunde ganz genau, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie wussten einfach, was er dachte. Und das machte Peters Leben im Moment um so vieles einfacher. Und es ließ ihn das erste Mal in seinem Leben den wahren Wert der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen erkennen, auch wenn er schon zuvor immer gewusst hatte, dass er um nichts auf der Welt auf diese Freundschaft verzichten wollte.

Schließlich schob Peter Bob ein Stück von sich fort, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Dann formten seine Hände das Wort _Termin_.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte ein ganz gutes Gefühl, als ich aus dem Gespräch gekommen bin. Sie sagen, sie würden sich melden. Und trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob es jetzt noch der Job ist, den ich machen will.“

Peter runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Es sind so viele Reisen damit verbunden. Und ich möchte dich nicht so lange allein lassen, Peter. Außerdem … Ehrlich gesagt macht mir der Gedanke, weg zu fahren, Angst.“ Bob seufzte. „Ich weiß, das ist idiotisch. Aber ich kann im Moment nichts dagegen tun.“

Peter kniff die Augen zusammen. _Dein Traum!_ , formten seine Hände hektisch. Es war wirklich eine Erleichterung, dass er und seine Freunde mittlerweile zumindest ein paar Worte in Gebärdensprache beherrschten. Es war eine verdammt gute Idee und mittlerweile freute Peter sich sogar darauf, dass der Lehrer, den Justus besorgt hatte, in der kommenden Woche das erste Mal zu ihm kommen würde.

„Deswegen bin ich ja trotzdem zu dem Gespräch gegangen“, stellte Bob sanft fest. „David hat mir ein fantastisches Sprungbrett geliefert mit dem letzten Jahr. Wenn sie mich tatsächlich nehmen, dann muss ich einfach hoffen, dass sie mir vielleicht ein paar Monate Zeit lasse, ehe sie mich das erste Mal für ein paar Wochen weg schicken.“

Peter lächelte erleichtert. „…'kay“, antwortete er lächelnd. Er wusste, Bobs langfristiges Ziel war der National Geographic und das würde möglicherweise in unerreichbare Ferne rücken, wenn er die Chancen verstreichen ließ, die er jetzt hatte.

„Aber ich habe über etwas anderes in den letzten Tagen deutlich länger nachgedacht“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter legte den Kopf fragend schief.

„Du kannst deine aktuelle Wohnung nicht mehr benutzen“, fuhr Bob vorsichtig fort. „Selbst, wenn die Reha so ausgeht, wie wir es erwarten, werden diese drei Treppen noch lange nach der Reha unüberwindbar sein. Deine Eltern bereiten alles vor, um aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoss ein Zimmer für dich zu machen und das Arbeitszimmer in dein altes Zimmer zu verlegen, damit du die Treppe nicht hoch musst.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, weil in seinem Kopf seine Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus in unerreichbarer Ferne lag. Aber auch so war ihm irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein schon seit einiger Zeit klar, dass er nicht in seine Wohnung zurückkehren konnte. Das Apartmenthaus besaß keinen Aufzug und die drei Treppen würden vielleicht für immer ein unüberwindbares Hindernis sein. Aber der Gedanke in sein Elternhaus zurückzukehren war beunruhigend. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren sein eigenes, selbstständiges Leben aufgebaut. Und nun musste er das wieder aufgeben.

„Und ich bin auch auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung“, fuhr Bob lächelnd fort. „Es gibt nicht wirklich etwas, das dagegen spricht, wenn wir uns eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchen, oder?“

Peter blinzelte überrascht, bevor er zu grinsen begann und hektisch nickte. Sie hatten bereits einmal für einige Jahre zusammen gelebt. Ein gemeinsames Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim war sicherlich kein Vergleich zu einer gemeinsamen Wohnung als Partner, aber es war immerhin genug Gewissheit, dass sie sich nicht nach ein paar Tagen an die Kehle springen würden.

Bob lächelte erleichtert. „Ich hatte irgendwie vor, dich zu fragen, ob du mich bei dir einziehen lässt. Aber als ich diese Pläne gemacht habe, war ich noch in Frankreich, das war also ziemlich schnell hinfällig, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin.“

Peter lächelte und zog Bob im Nacken zurück zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Unterlagen zusammen suchen, um deine aktuelle Wohnung zu kündigen. Du wirst wohl sowieso nicht dahin zurück können, also ist es unsinnig weiter Miete zu bezahlen, nicht wahr?“, murmelte Bob zwischen den Küssen. „Deine Sachen können wir in den Häusern meiner und deiner Eltern zwischen lagern.“

Peter nickte. Das war noch so etwas, woran er bisher überhaupt nicht gedacht hatte. Er bezahlte seit drei Monaten unnötig Miete und das, obwohl er keinen Job mehr hatte und auch nicht wusste, wann er wieder würde arbeiten können und als was. Fünf Jahre Studium, um Sportlehrer zu werden, und dann hatte er nicht einmal zwei Jahre in diesem Job arbeiten können. Aber Peter war noch nicht so weit sich damit zu befassen, was nach der Reha kommen würde.

Für den Moment reichte seine Kraft nur aus, sich auf seine Übungen zu konzentrieren und auf das Ziel vor seinen Augen, irgendwann wieder laufen und sprechen zu können. Er musste einen Schritt nach dem nächsten machen.

Die folgenden Wochen und Monate waren ein stetes auf und ab. Es gab Tage an denen Peter so euphorisch war, dass er gar nicht aufhören wollte zu trainieren und zu üben; an denen es ihm nur ein Schulterzucken und ein Grinsen entlockte, wenn der Tag ohne Fortschritte verging. Wenn sich an diesem Tag keine Besserung zeigte, dann würde sie eben am nächsten Tag kommen. Und dann gab es Tage, an denen er sich am liebsten heulend unter seine Bettdecke verkrochen hätte; an denen jeder noch so große Fortschritt ihm nicht einmal ein Lächeln abringen konnte und an denen er jeden verfluchte, der es wagte, ihm zu nahe zu kommen; an denen er fest davon überzeugt war, den Rest seines Lebens stumm und ans Bett gefesselt zu sein.

In der Woche nach dem Angriff folgte tatsächlich eine zweite Operation an seinen linken Fuß. Und nach drei weiteren Wochen im Krankenhaus, in denen die Ärzte sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass seine Wunden ohne weitere Komplikationen verheilten, wurde er vom Krankenhaus in eine Reha-Klinik verlegt. Erst dort wurde Peter tatsächlich von allen Verbänden befreit und er verbrachte die ersten Abende damit voller Abscheu auf die Narben zu starren, die ihn nun verunstalteten.

Bob, Justus und seine Eltern begleitete ihn den ganzen langen Weg durch die Reha hindurch. Selbst als Bob tatsächlich den Job bei dem Wochenmagazin bekam und er von ihnen doch recht schnell immer wieder für ein paar Tage quer durchs Land geschickt wurde, telefonierten Peter und er doch zumindest jeden Tag über einen Video-Chat mit einander. Manchmal, an den besonders schweren Tagen, wünschte Peter sich, Bob hätte den Job nicht angenommen, weil er dann bei ihm sein könnte. Aber Bob wollte irgendwann Reportagen über die fantastischen und atemberaubenden Orte und Menschen und Ereignisse dieser Welt schreiben. Und egal, wie miserabel und einsam er sich auch manchmal fühlte, Peter wollte nicht derjenige sein, der Bob Steine in den Weg zu seinem Traum legte.

Ein halbes Jahr nach dem Angriff auf Peter im Krankenhaus kam es zu der lang erwarteten Gerichtsverhandlung gegen drei der Schläger. Derjenige, den Jessica niedergeschlagen hatte, war äußerst gesprächig gewesen, als die Polizei ihm erst einmal klar gemacht hatte, dass er so oder so für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gitter wandern würde. Er hatte nicht nur die Namen, sondern auch die Aufenthaltsorte seiner Komplizen verraten und ein umfassendes Geständnis abgelegt. Dafür hatte er dreißig Jahre Haft und das Versprechen bekommen, dass er nicht im selben Gefängnis sitzen würde, wie seine ehemaligen Komplizen.

Peter fühlte sich unwohl, als Bob ihn im Rollstuhl durch das Gerichtsgebäude schob. Er hatte eine Menge Fortschritte gemacht. Sein rechtes Bein hatte einen guten Teil seiner Beweglichkeit zurück erhalten. Aber es war schwach und reagierte nicht besonders schnell. Dazu kam, dass Peter auch sein linkes Bein noch nicht wieder voll belasten konnte. Mit zwei Krücken und jemandem an seiner Seite, der ihn zur Not auffangen konnte, schaffte er es mit viel Mühe und Anstrengungen einige Meter weit zu laufen. Und obwohl Peter wusste, dass er den Rollstuhl brauchte, fühlte er sich darin mehr als nur ein wenig unbehaglich. Der Weg zum Gericht war nicht Peters erster Ausflug mit dem Rollstuhl, aber egal wie oft er schon damit unterwegs gewesen war, weder die Scham noch das Unbehagen verschwanden.

Peter war mit seiner Aussagen gleich nach Jessica an der Reihe. Es gab außer ihnen beiden nur den Gerichtsmediziner und die ermittelnden Beamten, die als Zeugen aussagen würden. Und natürlich Täter Nummer 3. Aber der saß in einer Zelle im Gerichtsgebäude und Peter würde längst wieder auf dem Weg in die Reha-Kllinik sein, bis Täter Nummer 3 seine Aussage machen würde, denn Peter konnte auf ein Wiedersehen gut verzichten.

Peter war nervös, als er von Bob in den Verhandlungssaal geschoben wurde und sein Freund ihm dann auf den Stuhl im Zeugenstand half. Er hatte auch mit dem Sprechen große Fortschritte gemacht. Er brauchte seine Zeit, aber er konnte immerhin wieder ganze Sätze formulieren, so lange er lange oder komplizierte Worte mied. Meistens sprach er mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie in einer Mischung aus gesprochen Worten und Gebärdensprache. Außer dann, wenn sie ihn daran erinnerten, dass er üben musste und einfach rund heraus ignorierten, was seine Hände taten. Aber Peter wusste nicht, ob das für die Verhandlung reichen würde, denn nach langen Überlegungen hatte er sich entschieden, nicht nach einem Dolmetscher für Gebärdensprache zu fragen. Er wollte sprechen, selbst wenn er dafür mehr Zeit benötigte, als andere.

Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen lief die Vereidigung und die Befragung durch den Staatsanwalt wirklich gut. Der Staatsanwalt ließ ihm seine Zeit und stellte seine Fragen auch so, dass Peter mit wenigen Worten seine Antwort geben konnte. Seine Nervosität war fast vollkommen verschwunden, als der Staatsanwalt sich setzte und einer der drei Verteidiger aufstand.

„Nun, Mr. Shaw, was hat Sie an einem Donnerstag Abend überhaupt in diese abgelegene Gegend verschlagen?“, wollte der Verteidiger wissen.

Peter seufzte. Er war aus dem selben Grund dort gewesen, wie Jessica. Mit dem Fahrrad war es der schnellste Weg von dem Stadtviertel, in dem sie beide wohnten, zu dem im Grunde genommen sehr nahe gelegen Geschäftsviertel, wenn man das Industriegebiet durchquerte. Wenn man außen herum fuhr brauchte man drei Mal so lange und Peter hatte es bis zu diesem Abend für einen sicheren Weg gehalten.

„… Es … ist …“ Peter stockte. Er hatte 'eine Abkürzung' sagen wollen, bemerkte aber schnell, dass seine Zunge dieses Wort nicht formen wollte. Aber noch bevor er auf 'ein schneller Weg' ausweichen konnte, sprach der Verteidiger weiter.

„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, gibt es einige Orte in diesem Viertel, an denen man weniger legale Dinge – in seinen Besitz bringen kann“, sagte der Verteidiger verächtlich. „Was genau wollten Sie dort kaufen, Mr. Shaw? Drogen? Diebesgut?“

Peter starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was?“

„Sie haben meine Frage sehr gut verstanden!“

Peter schnaubte. „Gar … nichts“, antwortete er finster. „Ich …“

Und erneut ließ der Verteidiger ihm nicht genug Zeit, um auf die erste Frage zu antworten. „Sie stehen unter Wahrheitspflicht, Mr. Shaw!“

Peter zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber seine Aufregung über die unangebrachte Unterstellung ließ ihn sich an den einfachsten Worten verschlucken.

„Sehen Sie“, sagte der Verteidiger und wandte sich an die Geschworenen. „Ich denke, Mr. Shaw konnte nicht bezahlen, was auch immer er seinem Dealer oder seinem Hehler oder wem auch immer schuldig war. Mein Mandat und seine beiden Freunde haben nichts mit dem zu tun, was Mr. Shaw widerfahren ist. Es sind viel mehr seine eigenen kriminellen Handlungen, die ihn in diese Situation gebracht …“

„Hey!“, brachte Peter schließlich wütend heraus, gerade als auch der Staatsanwalt seinen Einspruch erheben wollte.

Der Verteidiger drehte sich zu Peter um. „Sind Sie nun doch bereit auf meine Frage zu antworten, Mr. Shaw?“

Peter funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wenn …“ Und erneut stockte er, weil er zu aufgewühlt war, um die Worte in seinem Kopf auszuformulieren. Wie gut er sprechen konnte hing viel zu sehr davon ab, wie gut er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht“, fuhr der Verteidiger fort. „Bei der Polizei eine falsche Aussage zu machen ist viel einfacher, als hier im Gericht einen Meineid zu leisten, nicht wahr?“

Peter knurrte wütend und dann begannen seine Hände die Worte zu formen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, ohne dass er es wirklich kontrollieren konnte. _Wenn Sie Idiot mir genug Zeit zum Antworten geben würden, dann würden wir auch tatsächlich voran kommen und ich müsste mir nicht ihre unerhörten Unterstellungen anhören. Es ist auch ihr Mandant, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich Zeit zum Rede brauche. Und ich bin nicht der einzige, der ihn erkannt hat. Und selbst wenn Sie trotz aller Beweise so dumm sind an seine Unschuld zu glauben, bin ich immer noch das Opfer eines Verbrechen, dessen Folgen es mir unmöglich machen, vernünftig zu sprechen. Also versuchen Sie gefälligst, ein bisschen Respekt zu zeigen, nicht nur mir gegenüber, sonder auch ihrem eigenen Berufsstand gegenüber!_

Peter sah Bob und Justus hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachen und auch drei der Geschworenen mussten grinsen. Der Verteidiger hingegen sah ihn nur verständnislos an. „Glauben Sie, dieses Herumgefuchtel bringt Sie irgendwie weiter?“

Es war die Richterin, die sich einmischte. „Obwohl ich Ihrer Aussage zustimmen muss, muss ich Sie auch bitten, sich ein wenig in ihrem Ton zu mäßigen, Mr. Shaw. Warum haben Sie das Gericht nicht darüber informiert, dass sie Gebärdensprache beherrschen?“

Peter seufzte und sah sie an. „Ich will … sprechen“, antwortete er stocken. „… Und … ich kann … es … mit … Zeit.“

Die Richterin nickte. „Und der erste Teil ihrer Aussage hat das beweisen.“ Sie sah den Verteidiger streng an. „Mr. Shaw hat Sie gerade darum gebeten, ihm die Zeit zu geben, die er zum Antworten braucht, statt ihn mit tatsächlich haltlosen Vermutungen zu unterbrechen. Ganz egal, was Sie über den Tathergang annehmen, Mr. Shaw ist das Opfer eines Verbrechens und seine Probleme sind die Folgen der Verletzungen, die er dadurch erlitten hat. Sie schulden diesem Gericht und Mr. Shaw den Respekt, ihm seine Zeit zu lassen.“

Der Verteidiger wirkte ungehalten über die Zurechtweisung, aber er fügte sich den Anweisungen der Richterin. Seine Fragen waren nicht weniger harsch oder unangebracht, aber immerhin wartete er jedes Mal ungeduldig, bis Peter seine Antwort hervorgebracht hatte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein bis endlich alle drei Verteidiger ihr Kreuzverhör beendet hatten. Peter war froh, als Bob ihn schließlich endlich wieder aus dem Verhandlungssaal schieben konnte und ihn zurück in die Reha-Klinik bringen konnte. Der Ausflug zum Gericht war auch körperlich anstrengend gewesen und Peter war froh, dass er an diesem Tag wegen des Gerichtstermins keine weiteren Trainingseinheiten hatte. Stattdessen verbrachten Bob und er den Nachmittag im Park der Klinik bei einem Picknick und langen Gespräche darüber, wie sie sich ihre gemeinsame Wohnung vorstellten. Peter würde nur noch wenige Wochen in der Klinik bleiben müssen, ehe er in eine ambulante Behandlung wechseln konnte. Deshalb hatten sie in einigen Tagen einen ersten Termin, um sich gemeinsam zwei Wohnungen anzusehen.

Es war Justus, der in der Verhandlung blieb und ihnen einige Tage später zufrieden berichtete, dass alle drei angeklagten Täter zu einer lebenslangen Haft ohne jede Chance auf Bewährung verurteilt worden waren.

Es war nicht ganz ein Jahr nach dem Überfall vergangen, als Peter endlich die Reha-Klinik verlassen konnte. Und er verließ sie dank seines Dickkopfes zwar mit Krücken, aber auf seinen Beinen, statt im Rollstuhl. Er besaß einen Rollstuhl, aber der stand zusammengeklappt in dem Wandschrank im Flur der neuen Wohnung. Und Peter wusste, es würde Tage geben, an denen er ihn brauchen würde.

Sein Oberkörper und und sein linkes Bein waren dank andauerndem Training und effektivem Muskelaufbau wieder so kräftig, wie vorher. Und auch sein rechter Arm funktionierte fast wieder einwandfrei. Nur wenn er ihn stark und über einige Zeit hinweg beanspruchte, begann er irgendwann leicht und dann immer stärker zu zittern. Nur die Bemühungen um sein rechtes Bein und sein Sprachvermögen zeigten nicht den Erfolg, den er gern gehabt hätte. Er konnte sein rechtes Bein einigermaßen bewegen, aber es war schwach und kaum belastbar an den besten Tagen. Und das verfrachtete ihn an den schlechten Tagen, wenn die Schmerzen im linken Fuß mit unbarmherziger Heftigkeit zurückkehrten, zurück in den Rollstuhl.

„Willkommen in unserem gemeinsamen Heim!“, sagte Bob mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er Peter die Wohnungstür auf hielt.

Natürlich kannte Peter die Wohnung bereits von der Besichtigung, aber da war sie noch unrenoviert und ohne Möbel gewesen. Sie hatten sich eine Wohnung in Rocky Beach gesucht. Hauptsächlich wegen der Nähe zu ihren Eltern. Peter war noch weit davon entfernt wieder ein vollkommen selbstständiges Leben zu führen und wenn Bob für die Zeitung in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs war, würde Peter Unterstützung brauchen.

Die Wohnung lag im Erdgeschoss und war behindertengerecht eingerichtet. Das hieß, es gab vom Eingangsbereich bei der Haustür bis zu ihrer Wohnung und auch innerhalb der Wohnung keine störenden Stufen oder Kanten im Boden, die Türen waren breiter als gewöhnlich und vor allem das Bad hatte eine spezielle Einrichtung. Die Dusche war groß und ebenerdig, innerhalb der Duschkabine konnte man einen Sitz aus der Wand klappen und es gab zwei Haltegriffe. Das Waschbecken war in der Höhe verstellbar, so dass Peter sich auch im Sitzen in aller Ruhe rasieren und die Zähne putzen konnte. Und sowohl neben dem Waschbecken als auch neben der Toilette waren weitere Haltegriffe angebracht. Peter hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass er irgendwann wieder ohne diese Hilfsmittel auskommen würde, aber im Moment war er auf sie angewiesen.

Der Rest der Wohnung war ebenfalls geräumig und großzügig geschnitten. Selbst die Küche war groß genug, damit Peter auch bequem mit dem Rollstuhl dort hinein konnte, ohne irgendwo hängen zu bleiben. Im Wohnzimmer fand Peter einen großen Teil seiner alten Möbel wieder. Couch, Tisch, Sessel, Fernseher und Schrank, das kam alles aus seiner alten Wohnung. Nur der Schreibtisch und die beiden Bücherregale waren neu. Sein Bett und sein Kleiderschrank hatten ihren Platz im Schlafzimmer gefunden und Peter musste sich lächelnd daran erinnern, dass es jetzt ihr gemeinsames Bett und ihr gemeinsamer Kleiderschrank war.

Nur das dritte Zimmer hatte eine komplett neue Einrichtung bekommen. Es war sein eigenes kleines Trainingszimmer, mit einigen der Geräte, an denen er in der Reh-Klinik seine Kraft- und Beweglichkeitsübungen gemacht hatte. Peter hatte sich entschieden, seine Eltern lieber nicht zu fragen, wie viel sie für dieses Zimmer tatsächlich ausgegeben hatten. Er hoffte, bald eine Idee zu haben, womit er in Zukunft sein Geld verdienen konnte, um es ihnen irgendwann zurück geben zu können.

Was man überall in der Wohnung sah, war Bobs künstlerischer Einfluss. Seit Beginn des Studiums hatte Bob sich auf das Fotografieren konzentriert und neben seinen Kursen in Geschichte und Anthropologie auch Fotokurse belegt. Und er hatte einen Großteil seines Geldes in seine Ausrüstung investiert. Peter wusste, dass all die Bilder, die überall in der Wohnung verteilt hingen, ausnahmslos alle von Bob aufgenommen und entwickelt worden waren.

„Es … ist fan-fantas … tisch“, stellte Peter glücklich fest, als er sich nach der Besichtigung erschöpft auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er hatte sich nie zuvor in einer neuen Wohnung so schnell so wohl gefühlt. Als Bob sich lachend zu ihm setzte, zog Peter ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Der Rest dieses Tages würde nur ihnen beiden gehören, dass hatte Peter schon vor Tagen entschieden und arrangiert.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tage noch bei meinen Eltern gewohnt“, berichtete Bob leise, ohne sich wirklich von Peter zu lösen. „Ich wollte nicht ohne dich hier einziehen. Es ist schließlich unsere gemeinsame Wohnung!“

Peter grinste zufrieden. Das hier war ein wichtiger Tag, der Beginn eines neuen Lebensabschnitts. Nicht nur, weil er nach fast einem Jahr wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden saß. Es war auch der Start in das gemeinsame Leben mit Bob. Wenn man Peter fragte, dann betrachtete er sich und Bob seit diesem ewig langen Telefonat vor anderthalb Jahren in einer Beziehung. Aber zuerst war es die räumliche Trennung gewesen, die sie daran gehindert hatte, diese Beziehung wirklich zu erkunden und zu vertiefen. Und dann waren es ihrer aller Bemühung gewesen, damit Peter die Folgen seiner Verletzung überwinden konnte, die ihnen beiden fast alle Zeit genommen hatten.

Sie hatten sich erst in den letzten Wochen an einigen Sonntagen die Zeit für einige Ausflüge genommen, aber das erschien Peter bei weitem nicht genug und er freute sich darauf, dass sich das jetzt endlich ändern würde. Bob hatte diese Dates geplant und Peter mit dem ersten dabei wirklich überrascht.

Peter hatte sich so sehr darauf fixiert, zu trainieren und sein Reha-Programm durch zu bekommen, dass er alles andere immer weit von sich geschoben hatte. Seit ihm ein paar Wochen vor der Gerichtsverhandlung tief in sich klar geworden war, wie knapp er tatsächlich dem Tod entkommen war, war ihm jede Sekunde mit Bob aber auch mit seinen Eltern und allen anderen Freunden unendlich kostbar. Aber Peter hatte lange das Gefühl gehabt, diese Zeit nicht richtig genießen zu können, so lange er nicht wieder vollkommen Herr seines Körpers war. Deshalb hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass er an seinen freien Sonntagen mit Bob ausgehen könnte. Aber Bob hatte ihn eines Tages einfach in das Auto seines Vaters gesetzt und war mit ihm weg gefahren. Und für Peter war es der schönste Tag seit einer Ewigkeit geworden.

Ein Tag, den sie in aller Ruhe am Strand verbracht hatten, obwohl Peter nicht einmal in die Nähe des Wassers gekommen war, nicht nur weil er im Moment ohnehin kaum in der Lage gewesen wäre, zu schwimmen. Ein Besuch im Kino mit anschließendem Candle-Light-Dinner in einem Restaurant an der Strandpromenade von Rocky Beach. Und ein Konzert, dass sie dank Sax Sandler im VIP-Bereich hatten verbringen können, damit für Peter in seinem Rollstuhl keine Gefahr von den dicht gedrängten Massen vor der Bühne gedroht hatte.

Diese Tage waren zu wertvollen und unvergesslichen Erinnerungen für Peter geworden. An anderen Tagen hatten sie auf einer Decke im Park der Klinik oder im Garten von Peters oder von Bobs Eltern gesessen, die Wärme der Sonne genossen und Zukunftspläne geschmiedet, von denen Peter sich aber bei einigen Dingen nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht für immer Träume bleiben würden. Die Zeit in der Reha hatte Peter klar gemacht, dass er manche Dinge nie wieder würde tun könne, ganz egal wie sehr er sich auch darum bemühte. Sein rechtes Bein würde sich einfach nie wieder vollständig erholen.

„Es ist so schön, dich endlich zu Hause zu haben!“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest. Er hob die Hände und umschloss Peters Gesicht damit und dann begann er unzählige zarte Küsse auf Peters Gesicht zu verteilen.

Peter lächelte und schloss seufzend die Augen. Sie hatten sich beide in der Reha-Klinik nicht wohl genug gefühlt, um mehr zu tun, als sich zu küssen und in den Armen des anderen auf Peters Bett zu liegen, obwohl Peter ein Einzelzimmer gehabt hatte und dort auch selten gestört worden war. Aber das Gefühl weder allein noch ungestört zu sein war allgegenwärtig gewesen. Also hatten sie sich zurück gehalten, obwohl die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen nacheinander immer mehr gestiegen war, je besser es Peter gegangen war.

Aber obwohl Peter seit Wochen davon träumte, Bobs Hände und Lippen überall auf seinem Körper zu spüren, griff er nach den Händen seines Freunds, als diese von seinem Gesicht seinen Hals hinunter und zum obersten Knopf seines Hemdes glitten. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass seine Angst irrational war, aber es half ihm nicht. Er war sich seines Körpers niemals zuvor unsicher gewesen, aber das hatte sich geändert, seit sich eine ganze Reihe von hässlichen Narben von seiner Brust bis zu seinem Fuß zog.

Bob hielt inne und sah Peter einen Moment unschlüssig an, bevor er zu verstehen schien, was Peters Zögern verursachte. „Ich habe die Narben bereits gesehen!“, erinnerte Bob ihn sanft.

Peter atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam nickte, ohne Bobs Hände los zu lassen. In den Wochen nach dem Koma war es weniger demütigend gewesen, sich von seinen Eltern oder auch von Bob beim Waschen helfen zu lassen, als das irgendwelche fremden Pflegekräfte machen zu lassen. Aber damals war er noch zu erschöpft und verwirrt gewesen und zu eingenommen von all den Dingen, die nicht mehr so funktionierten, wie er es gewohnt war, als dass er sich um die Narben geschert hätte, die seinen Körper entstellten.

Bob lächelte und knöpfte Peters Hemd auf, ohne sich davon stören zu lassen, dass sich die Finger seines Freundes noch immer fest um sein Handgelenk schlossen. „Ich finde nicht, dass sie hässlich sind. Oder dass sie dich entstellen!“, sagte Bob ernst, ohne den Blick von Peters Augen abzuwenden.

Erst nach einem Moment ließ er seine Augen nach unten gleiten und Peter erahnte mehr, als dass er spürte, wie Bob seine Fingerspitzen sachte über die Narbe gleiten ließ, die sich rechts knapp oberhalb des Zwerchfells waagerecht über seinen Brustkorb zog, dort wo man ihm die zertrümmerte Rippe entfernt und die anderen beiden Rippen gerichtet hatte. Das Narbengewebe war taub und normalerweise lösten Berührungen an den Rädern der Narbe ein unangenehmes Kribbeln aus. Aber Bobs Finger verursachten es nicht.

Peter ließ Bobs Hände schließlich los und Bobs Finger wanderten weiter zu der Narbe unter seinem Bauchnabel, ohne den Kontakt zu seiner Haut auch nur ein Mal zu verlieren. Sie hinterließen in Peter ein kribbelndes Gefühl aus Wohlbefinden und Aufregung. Keine einzige Berührung hatte sich für Peter im letzten Jahr so gut angefühlt.

„Sie gehörten jetzt zu dir“, fuhr Bob leise fort. „Sie sind ein Teil von dir. Und ich liebe jede einzelne von ihnen genauso sehr, wie dich, auch wenn sie uns immer daran erinnern werden, wie nah ich daran war, dich zu verlieren. - Aber sie werden uns auch genauso immer daran erinnern, wie kostbar jeder einzelne Moment ist, den wir miteinander haben.“ Er sah wieder auf und sein Blick suchte den von Peter, ehe er lächelnd hinzufügte: „Und sie sind ein Zeugnis dafür, was für ein mutiger und selbstloser Mann du bist, Peter!“

Peter starrte seinen Freund sprachlos an. In dieser Weise hatte Peter noch nie über die Narben nachgedacht. Er hatte irgendwie hingenommen, dass sie dort waren und dass sie das immer sein würde, selbst wenn sie irgendwann vielleicht ein wenig verblassen würden. Aber er war noch nicht einmal annähernd an den Punkt gelangt, sie wirklich zu akzeptieren, geschweige denn, stolz auf sie zu sein.

Bob beugte sich vor und fing Peters Lippen mit seinen ein. „Denk einfach nicht so viel darüber nach!“, verlange er. Und dann wanderten seine Lippen an Peters Kiefer und Hals entlang und weiter hinunter. Innerhalb von Minuten war Peter gar nicht mehr in der Lage, über etwas anderes als Bobs Hände und Lippen oder über Bobs Haut unter seinen eigenen Liebkosungen nachzudenken. Sie hatten beide viel zu lange darauf gewartet.

Anderthalb Jahre nach dem Einzug in die gemeinsame Wohnung stand Peter vor einem ausgeliehenen Auto, starrte auf den Weg, der hinauf zu ihrem Ziel führen würde, und fragte sich, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Aber allein die Erinnerung an Bobs große, strahlende Augen, als sein Freund ihn gefragt hatte, ob Peter sich zutraute den Weg auf den Vesuv zu schaffen, ließ ihn seine Zweifel gleich wieder bei Seite schieben. Zumindest wurde ihm jetzt klar, warum Bob darauf bestanden hatte, seine Krücken mit in den Urlaub in Italien zu nehmen.

Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub und Bobs Schwärmereien von Italien während Peter noch im Krankenhaus gewesen war, hatten es Peter einfach gemacht, ein Reiseziel vorzuschlagen; die erste Woche Rom, die zweite Woche Venedig. Sie waren vor zwei Tagen in Rom gelandet und nun hatte Bob ihn hier her gebracht, weil er unbedingt mit Peter auf den Vesuv wollte und Peter behauptet hatte, dass er es schaffen würde.

Es ging Peter so viel besser als noch anderthalb Jahre zuvor. Er brauchte zum Laufen von kleinen Strecken gar keine Hilfe mehr und für größere Strecken reichte meistens ein Gehstock, an den Peter sich nach einiger Zeit wirklich gewöhnt hatte. Er dachte nur noch selten darüber nach, dass er noch keine dreißig war und damit noch sehr weit davon entfernt sein sollte, einen Gehstock zu benötigen. Nur manchmal, wenn er wirklich schlechte Tage hatte, brauchte er noch seine Krücken – und für solch abenteuerliche Strecken, wie den Weg hinauf auf den Vesuv, auch wenn der Parkplatz relativ weit oben lag und der Weg hinauf zum Krater von hier aus breit und einigermaßen befestigt war.

„D-dann mal … los“, sagte Peter schicksalsergeben, als Bob mit den zwei Eintrittskarten zu ihm kam. Vielleicht würde er, wenn er oben war, heraus finden, was genau Bob an diesem Vulkan so faszinierte. Und es war nicht so, dass Peter diesen Ausflug selbst überhaupt nicht machen wollte. Er freute sich sogar darauf, so lange er nicht daran dachte, dass es die größte Herausforderung war, der er sich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren gestellt hatte.

„Es ist gar nicht mehr so weit von hier aus“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest. „Und wenn du eine Pause braucht, kannst du dich links auf die Steinmauer setzen.“

Peter grinste breit, umfasste seine Krücken fester und schüttelte den Kopf. „…Keine P-pause!“ Hartes Training und hoch gesteckte Ziele hatte er schon früher nicht gescheut. Und nur weil die Art seines Trainings jetzt anderes aussah, hieß das nicht, dass sich diese Einstellung geändert hatte. Er hatte schließlich am Tag zuvor auch die Stadtführung von Bobs ehemaliger Gastmutter einmal quer durch Rom überstanden.

„Wenn du meinst“, antwortete Bob lachend.

Auf halbem Weg hinauf bereute Peter seine voreilige Entscheidung. Er war es nicht gewohnt Bergauf zu laufen und das merkte er nun deutlich. Ihm war nicht mehr klar gewesen, wie sehr und vor allem wie anderes es die Beine doch belastete, wenn man nicht auf einer ebenen Stecke lief. Früher waren sie so oft in den Bergen unterwegs gewesen, dass er es gar nicht mehr gemerkt hatte. Trotzdem biss er die Zähne zusammen und quälte sich ohne Pause weiter nach oben. So schnell gab er nicht klein bei. Aber als sie oben angelangt waren, war er froh, sich doch endlich hinsetzen zu können.

Es war ein wolkenloser Tag und der Ausblick auf die Landschaft vor dem Vulkan war fantastisch. Aber dafür hatte Bob überhaupt keinen Blick. Er saß neben Peter auf der niedrigen Mauer, den Krater im Rücken und starrte seinen Freund strahlend an. Schließlich, als Peter wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sah er Bob fragend an. „Was?“

Bob lachte leise. „Ich habe mir in den letzten drei Jahren so oft gewünscht, mit dir hier oben stehen zu können. Ich freue mich nur so sehr, dass das jetzt endlich geklappt hat!“

Peter grinste. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Bob gar nicht hatte aufhören können von seinem Besuch auf dem Vesuv zu schreiben, nachdem er vor ziemlich genau drei Jahren das erste Mal hier gewesen war. „Was … ist h-hier so be-sonders?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob seufzte. „Als ich hier oben stand vor drei Jahren, da ist mir klar geworden, warum ich dich so sehr vermisse. Und warum ich an den wenigen Tagen, an denen du mir keine Mail geschickt hattest, so niedergeschlagen war. Hier oben, während ich da runter in die Landschaft gestarrt habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich in dich verliebt bin.“ Er lehnte sich zu Peter für einen kurzen Kuss. „Hier hoben habe ich das erste Mal gedacht: 'Ich liebe Peter!' Und ich wollte dich in dem Moment einfach nur hier haben, um es dir sagen zu können.“

Peter zog Bob lachen in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er. Es war der einzige Satz, den er ohne Stocken und Stottern sagen konnte und es hatte ihn viel Mühe gekostet, das zu lernen. Aber das Strahlen in Bobs Gesicht zeigte ihm jedes Mal, dass diese Mühe es wert gewesen war.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete Bob glücklich.

Peter lächelte versonnen. Sein Leben war perfekt, in diesem Moment noch mehr als sonst, trotz all der Dinge, auf die er mittlerweile verzichten musste.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, wer mit **David** und **Murray** und **Engländer** und dem **Time-Magazine** darauf kommt, woher die Inspiration für diesen **Journalisten** kam, als ich über einen Namen nachdachte, der darf sich gleich eine Handvoll Geschichten von mir wünschen ;D


End file.
